Times Of Apologizing
by Unnoticed Observer
Summary: How many times has Ed tried or did apologize to Al? A series of one-shots! Brotherly love...
1. Foolish Brother

Unnoticed: Okay… This one hit me in school. While I was supposed to practice for a certain event… But what the heck, I was to darn lazy for dancing. Not really sure if this is good. But this is a series of one-shots. Whoop-de-frikkin-doo!!! Good luck to me!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist I should have at least one Ed or Al plushie!!!! But nooooooo… I don't have one so I don't own it.

By the way, this is in Al's POV

* * *

**Foolish, Frustrating, Forgiven**

Brother is so foolish sometimes.

He keeps on trying to apologize to me.

He thinks I must hate him.

He thinks I can't forgive him.

But… he's wrong...

I don't hate him.

I love him!!! (!)

And I can't help but feel frustrated and hurt because he's carrying around that guilt around for nothing!!!!

I agreed to his plan that day. So I should also burden the sin.

But brother refused and blamed it all on himself.

And he can't forgive himself,

Not until I'm in this armor,

So, we must get our bodies back.

Not only for me but for brother's sake as well. Both physically and mentally.

Besides, brother was already forgiven a long time ago.

To be exact, I already forgave him since that first night.

* * *

(!) No, this is not incest. I'm not good at writing incest. And besides I've already decided that this will only contain brotherly love. And I'm very stubborn!!!! I think….

Unnoticed: Well, that was short… This is like a prologue or something!!! Oh well, I'll just add new chapters. Tell me if it was a failure, okay? Or by some miracle actually happened and you liked it… Anyways, the next one is coming up soon, even if you hated it.

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	2. Mantra In The Night

Unnoticed: Look!!! Chapter two!!!! This one happened after they tried their first human transmutation. Oh!!! And a happy new year to all of you!!!!

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one. I hate repeating things. And besides why are you in chapter two if you haven't read chapter one already???

Al's POV!!!! Now onwards!!!!!

* * *

**Maimed, Magnitude, Mantra**

I sat there, watching over brother as he breathed painfully. He looked the same as a soldier that was maimed in battle. And I was in an iron shell being moved by my soul attached to it.

I was slightly angry to tell you the truth. Brother told me we will get mother back but… instead this happened. But I agreed to it so I have a share of the blame. I can't hate him for this… If I were him I think I would have done the same thing, maybe…

I heard a groan from the bed and I quickly gave brother my attention. He gave off a whimper of pain that equally pained my heart. He opened his amber eyes that was filled with dull pain but when he saw me his eyes were immediately filled with another kind of pain, one that is only found in the heart. It was a pain of such magnitude that I hated it immediately. It was nearly the same pain I saw in that golden orbs the day that mother died.

Despite his pain, he gave me a small smile. "You're here Al but…" he trailed off and gave a grunt of pain. I smoothed brother's hair and he slowly closed his eyes as the pain dragged him back into the realm of sleep. Much to my horror, I found out I couldn't sleep nor take even a small nap. So I settled down in a corner, silently hoping that I will fall asleep without noticing it. But maybe that lack of ability is a blessing in disguise because brother suddenly muttered incoherently in his sleep and started screaming and howling. I cradled his small form and rubbed soothing circles onto his back.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that because when he calmed down, he soon said "I'm sorry" over and over again, a mantra of apology. It filled the silent room. And I knew it was meant for me. And I think… I would have picked the screaming more than that mantra any day. It nearly drove me crazy… as he repeated those apologies till the break of dawn.

After that, when brother wakes up after a nightmare, which usually happens, he will tell me he is fine and go back to sleep. And on the rare times that he doesn't wake up… The mantra is heard again…

He acts like everything is okay. He smiles and tells me I shouldn't worry.

And until now, I don't believe those lies. Because I don't think I can stand to wake up every night from a nightmare that continues to haunt me.

* * *

Unnoticed: And there you have it!!!! Please tell me what you think of it!!! The next chapter will be a little bit later… School's getting ready to attack. See you!!!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.

...

In short...

Please Review!!!!


	3. Awkward Silence In Front Of Food

Unnoticed: Yosh!!!! I'm getting more confident as days go by!!! School is torture but I finished most of my projects now!!! I feel like a big weight has been lifted from my shoulders!!! But now… the tests are coming so… wait for me everybody!!!

Disclaimer: Well, someone told me she was going to get me a Fullmetal merchandise but I think it's not a plushie… And besides the plushie has to be big!!! So, that means I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Even if I get a plushie because it has to be a big plushie.

It's in Al's POV

* * *

**Awkward, Attentive, Attempt**

It was agony… Watching brother eat all that food by himself. He stuffed spoonful after spoonful inside his mouth. He seemed so energetic but I saw a glint of discomfort in his eyes. I can't believe I can't eat anymore… That's why I'm getting more determined to get our bodies back. Oh man, everything looks so tasty…

I soon realized that I said the last sentence out loud. I hoped that brother didn't hear that. But, when I caught his glance and as his shoulders drooped while frowning a frown as small as he is. I knew he heard. He slowly stopped eating… And soon an awkward silence covered our table.

I stared at him worriedly. He looked very sad and very disturbed. And also tremendously pained.

I watched as brother took a deep shuddering breath. "Look, Al I'm very, very, ve-" and he was cut off by a shriek and a sound of breaking porcelain. I had to stifle a laugh as brother was covered with sauce, pieces of meat and vegetables that had a unique smell though I was slightly annoyed at what happened to brother. Especially when the other customers were watching with slight interest but thankfully they quickly resumed to their chatting and eating. He gritted his teeth and used alchemy to clean himself. The clumsy waitress gawked in amazement but she seemed remember what happened and apologized over and over again. After that she made another waitress continue the failed order and then she cleaned up the mess she created. She came back, slightly trembling. Brother glared at her with a vengeance. The poor waitress gulped and apologized even more. " I'm really sorry Alchemist. How can I make it up to you?" The waitress wailed.

Brother twitched a little at the name but he still grinned at the unsuspecting waitress and I suddenly felt sorry for her. "I want a free platter of food!!!" Brother demanded rather hotly. "Eh? What food?" The waitress asked uncertainly. Brother pondered for a moment. "Since, I got it on my head… I should at least be able to eat one!!!" Brother announced. The waitress nodded gloomily and walked off while muttering about decreased paychecks, broken bowls and expensive food. I had to sigh a bit. "Wasn't that a bit mean, brother?" I asked him. Brother huffed and pouted. "She deserved it!!! And besides…" Brother looked at me. "I was going to do something important… Maybe later then…" Brother trailed off looking unnaturally uncertain and… shy? That was new…

Another silence covered our table. Suddenly brother grinned. "And I'm hungry!!! When you have the chance to get free food, grab it!!!" Brother shouted and gobbled his remaining food. I chuckled sheepishly at my brother's antics. "Why are you always so hungry, brother?" I asked him giving him an imploring look. He looked back like I suddenly transmuted a second head for myself. "Isn't it obvious? I'm eating for two!!!" His voice was filled with grim determination that made me softly gasp in amazement at the deep promise in it. "And I'm going to continue eating like this until we get our bodies back." Brother continued, his eyes were like fire now, you can see his confidence and determination. I had to smile at that. "Thank you…" I whispered softly, so soft that I wondered if he heard it. But when I saw his smile, I knew he heard me. I never knew brother could be so attentive to what I say.

The waitress came back holding a huge platter and walking slowly to us. When she set it down, it was the same dish that covered brother a few minutes ago. It had many vegetables and meat that was covered in a copper colored sauce. Brother examined it for a bit, interested and took a bite. He chewed for a few moments and it seemed that he liked it because after thanking the waitress he started to gobble everything. "Ummm…" I mumbled as I tried to catch the staring waitress' attention away from brother. "W-what is it?" She asked me, stuttering a bit, still shocked that someone can gobble that much food without even taking a break. "What is it called?" I asked her, talking about the strange dish we've never seen before.

"Well, it's called Kare-kare.(1) The story states that long ago a pregnant traveler came here. The traveler was so grateful she decided to give the recipe to this restaurant because they allowed her to stay here for free. This is the restaurants specialty, we are known because of this dish. We were able to survive many years because of this. But it is quite pricey… Because of this dish I decided to work here, I love the strange smell!!! And the atmosphere of this place… it is very nice." She finished with a smile.

Unbeknownst to her, brother was listening to her every word, judging from the slowness of his eating. Suddenly the waitress looked at me. "It's really tasty!!! Why don't you have some? He shouldn't eat it all up, he might get indigestion." If she didn't suggested I eat I might be laughing sheepishly at the last part of her sentence but instead I panicked a little. Brother tensed and gulped the food in his mouth and looked like he was sweating bullets too. "U-u-uh…" Not it was my time to stutter. "He's training!!! Yeah!!! He is!!! Right Al?" Brother butted in. "Yeah!!!" I agreed. But I had my doubts… we were so obvious… To my surprise and utter relief the waitress just nodded and accepted our excuses.

Brother licked his plate clean and both of us stood up. After we paid we walked to the exit with the waitress trailing after us. Brother looked at her, and his eyes lingered at her name tag for the first time that night. "Remember us, okay Josephine? Both of us will order a big bowl of that Kare-kare of yours!!!" Josephine and I were slightly surprised. Josephine nodded after getting over her initial shock, while I just blinked. We both waved goodbye to her and she waved back. But she stopped us while we were a good distance away. "What are your names?" she shouted at us. "It's Alphonse Elric and Edward Elric!!!" I shouted back. And we continued walking away…

We walked quietly then brother spoke. "I meant that you know…" I looked at him and sent him another imploring look. He looked back at me with loving and determined eyes. "One day, we will go back there and we will eat together! So remember that restaurant!!!" Brother exclaimed loudly. I nodded happily. I guess, brother must be lonely eating all by himself… I'll have to accompany him soon!!! And then I remembered something.

"Brother… what were you going to say?" I asked him. Brother tensed and looked at me. "I can't tell you know… I lost all my courage…" Brother looked sheepish and somehow a bit sad also. I frowned a little inside as I guessed but I couldn't be sure. "Ah!!! It's all because of Josephine!!! When we get back I'll make her treat us!!!" Brother stomped off. "At least she didn't call him short… I think…" I murmured and ran after brother as he muttered angrily about some clumsy waitress tripping and covering him with some exotic sauce that made his attempt fail.

The last part made me wonder but I shrugged it off. And laughed at how cute brother was. Somehow everything was okay again. But I really hope we get to eat together again one day.

* * *

(1) Okay, the Kare-kare idea came from a friend, who I will call N. It's like this…

Me: Give me a sauce or anything like a sauce.

Friend: How about Kare-kare?

Me: That's not even a sauce...

Me and N: ...

Me: Nice!!!! I like it!!!

I'm happy that I was able to add a small bit of our culture here… Thanks a lot N!!! And if you really want to know what exactly Kare-kare is... Well... look it up on books or the internet. It's a Filipino dish.

Unnoticed: End!!! That was long!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! I really hope you review!!! Please? Oh!!! And I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorite story list!!! I feel honored!!! I really do!!! But trust me, I want to know what you think so please review!!!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	4. Nonsense Rants

Unnoticed: Well, I'm finished with my exams. SWEET!!! Anyway, I would like to thank 'Cares' for reviewing!!! You are my very first review in this story!!! For that I'll give you a free pack of cyber potato chips!!!! And I am hoping you'll continue reading even if it sucks. I'll try my best till the end!!! And about Ed no t forgiving himself until Al isn't back to normal, that's just what I think. See you soon!! Here its is Chapter 4!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it… Period… Look at the last three chapters. I say the same thing, just in another way.

It's in Al's POV

* * *

**Nonchalant, Nonsense, Nice**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BABY WHO NEEDS A HIGH CHAIR TO REACH THE TABLE SO HE CAN EAT?!?!?!"

Bother stomped out of the restaurant. I quickly freed the bruised waiter from his new alchemy-created cage. After apologizing many times, I ran after brother. He was muttering what seemed like syllables but I could catch the words 'not small' or 'stupid people'. He seemed nonchalant of the stares he received. Brother always seemed to have the ability to ignore everything once he's focused on something. Even if said something is the act of cooling his head off…

While following brother around as he tried to calm down, I made a mental list in my head. Because everything can't just be coincidence!!! No way, especially with brother's fame and with this place being Central. Everyone knows who brother is and what he is capable off! People can't be that reckless, right? Well… maybe they can…

Anyway, this was my list…

1. A whole lot of new people came to Central while we were away. People who don't know the Fullmetal Alchemist.

2. Nearly everyone is deaf or blind to brother's antics.

3. Stories haven't spread yet.

4. Colonel Mustang's theory of brother having a super extra loud voice to make up for his super short size is wrong.

5. People are starting to forget.

6. People have become stupidly daring.

7. Truth will always try to make itself known to people who ignore or deny it vehemently.

Number one is possible… Number two is unlikely… Number three is doubtful everyone knows stories and rumors travel fast… Number four is logical, heck, from the start that theory is a bit silly… Number five is probable, we have been in that mission for more than a two weeks… Number six is unimpossible(!), we have met people who wanted to test certain rumors… Number seven might be true, but it is slightly harsh.

I can't help try to bring a logical reason to why 12 people called brother short in the span of two and a half hours. And they called him short in different ways too!!! I refuse to think it was coincidence. I'm an alchemist and alchemists are scientists and scientists do not believe in coincidence. 12 people and 12 rants in a span of two hours and a half are just too much. Maybe brother is just too short…

As if on cue, brother looked at me with a disgruntled expression on his face. I froze and I'm sure I would have sweated bullets if I could have. As far as I know, brother can't read minds. He couldn't have read my mind when I called him short… right? Right?!?! God knows I've had enough rants for today. Wait… since when did I believe in a God? Gah!!! I need to calm down!!!

To my utter relief, he just sighed and started walking back to Headquarters. I followed him and watched as he calmed down. He looked also slightly serious and disturbed like he was contemplating something.

Brother turned back to me again with a slightly determined expression on his face. He gave me a sad yet gentle smile. "I'm sorry Al…" Brother trailed off and looked at the ground. "What for brother?" I asked slightly troubled. Brother inhaled deeply. "It must be embarrassing to have such a short and over dramatic older brother. It must seem very childish of m-" Brother stopped when I placed my hand over his mouth. He had a shocked and curious look on his face. He looked like he wanted to say more but I wanted to make sure brother will listen to me. After a few seconds, I dropped my hand back.

I gave off a small chuckle. It was nonsense, silly, hogwash. "Brother, how can you think like that? I like you the way you are! You rants shows off your fiery personality! It makes you... well… you!!! And it is kind of funny sometimes… People seem amused…" I blanched. That was not what I wanted to say. Nor is it the right thing to say!!! It just came out while I struggled with my words. I never knew it was so hard to explain something so natural!!!

My brother's eyes were hidden by his bangs. He suddenly threw a punch and I fell down with a loud crash.

I looked at my brother. He… he had a large grin on his face. He placed his arms on his hips as I stood up. "So, I'm just a show to you guys?" Brother exclaimed. "I should be insulted!!! But, whatever, somehow I don't mind." Brother shrugged and turned his back on me. "Let's go Al!! We still have to hand this report to Colonel Bastard." I nodded and we both ran to HQ.

Sometimes brother is a bit too nice. He refuses to kill. He wants to be the only one to burden our sin. He's forgiving to people who have wronged us, depending on the crime(s) they did. He's also forgiving, very forgiving I might add to the people who are dear to him. I wonder if brother's generosity will lead to trouble someday…

But brother is brother. I can't change his personality nor his physical appearance in a flash. But that's okay…

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Extra Scene*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Most people are not aware that the word small or anything synonymous to it can bring about such terror. Some people are aware and try to keep every part of their body safe. A few knows it way too much and they can't seem to get enough with brother's loud voice. One example of that group is Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Colonel Bastard!!! Here's the report you've been itching to get your hands on!!!" Brother called out and I followed him inside the office, wary about what's going to happen next. We watched as Colonel Mustang skimmed thru the report, his face staying impassive. He looked at brother and sighed. "Fullmetal, next time, can you write more legibly? I swear your small letters reflect your stature." I immediately took hold of brother's arms before he can attack the Colonel.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERSON WHO IS SOOOOOO SMALL THAT PEOPLE THINK HE'S A KID, A LIFESIZE STUFFTOY, A KITTEN, A SHRIMP, AN ELF, A MOUSE, A GIRL, A VEGETABLE, A HAT RACK, A WIMP, A MIDGET, A BABY WHO NEEDS A HIGHCHAIR AND A LETTER THAT YOU NEED TO USE THE MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE!!!!" Brother shouted at the top of his lungs.

The two of us blinked and gaped at brother who was still trying to catch his breath after shouting his longest rant for this week. The Colonel looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shook my head.

I learned a valuable lesson that day… When we are going to Headquarters, our only goal is to get to Headquarters, no more unnecessary side trips.

* * *

(!) Sorry about this, there is no such word. I promised my friend I'll use it here since I asked him for a word synonymous to possible. And then he made that word up! I am grateful for what he did. Even if it was a bit grammatically unwise, it is kinda cute.

Unnoticed Observer: I think there's something wrong with the way I write. Hmmm… does anybody think the same? Oh!! And in the last chapter, about the story in the restaurant it is all made up so any similarities in real life are purely coincidental. Anyways, I just could not resist adding an extra scene! Sorry… Ehehehe… Thanks for reading and please review!!!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	5. Instinct Of A Brother

Unnoticed: Oh gee!!! I haven't posted anything new in this story for a while! But it is just a series of one-shots… So it's just random updates!!! And besides… nobody seems to be that interested and I think it's becoming a little cheesy!!! But since I started it… I might as well finish it.

This next one is just a short one. Just a simple one-shot for my stressed week!!! Sorry if it isn't long… I still have so much to do…

Disclaimer: I don't own this... Enough said...

It's still in Al's POV

* * *

**Irritated, Inside, Instinct**

We unluckily landed on a mission somewhere in the desert. Brother was mumbling about Colonel Mustang and how… unintelligent the man was. The heat made brother more peeved. And I tell you, having one irritated Edward Elric in company is slightly tiring.

The thing that made me upset is that I can't feel the heat. I can't empathize with brother. That automail must make him feel like he's on fire. Metal is a good conductor of heat after all… Me? I can't even sweat! I couldn't even share brother's burden…

I stared at brother who was overreacting by swaying side by side and wearing a big frown on his face. I had to laugh. Brother knows how to keep me entertained. Purposely or not.

Then… Suddenly my eyesight was filled with sand. Sand, sand and nothing but sand. I was shocked into silence. Then I heard brother's shout of my name. He sounded scared and distressed. That sprang me into action and somehow, I managed to shout and call brother.

I heard a worried call of my name, sounds of hands desperately digging. After a while… I was free.

The first thing I saw was brother's eyes. His eyes were filled with terror and relief. The two feelings mixed perfectly inside his eyes and it possibly reached every part of his soul. It was like he was silently screaming, "Al!!! Don't ever do that thing again! I thought I lost you!"

Brother shrugged it off and joked about it. He threatened me that if I ever do it again I would be toast. We both knew it was an empty threat and I am sure brother knows it wasn't intentional. I couldn't help it…

That day, I learned that sand and armors just don't mix.

I was slightly angry at myself… I didn't want to burden brother anymore. But I kept sinking at random moments which resulted to brother digging me out every single time. But he just joked about it and we teased and chased each other like kids. Just to erase all those negative feelings in the air.

Maybe it was just brotherly instinct that made him want me to smile. He was certainly trying hard. I really am important to him.

I need him… not just to get my body back. I need him to be my friend and companion. I need him as my brother. And he needs me… I don't know why he needs me… But whatever the reason I need to stay by his side. He sounded so terrified when I suddenly vanished, what will happen if I entirely disappear?!?!

I don't want to think about that…

* * *

Unnoticed: I hope you liked it!!! Sorry if it's not really great... I'm slightly busy. I hope this satisfies you. I'll post another one when I hit inspiration!! See you soon!!!

By the way, I'm thinking of changing the title of the chapters… What do you think?

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	6. Crush of Al

Unnoticed: Meh! I'm horrible for making you guys wait for so long. (Well, I hope you still are reading this once in a while.) I'm sorry for that. I was slightly… busy and lazy. XD

Technically, this story doesn't really have a plot… So, you can read whatever chapter or one-shot you like. Oh well, I've come to announce you that this is the second to the last one-shot I'll be placing here. I decided that this is enough.

Ok!!! Let's start! I don't own FMA… Let's just leave that sentence alone…

It's still in Al's POV and there are slight mature things here.

* * *

**Care, Crestfallen, Concealed**

"Hello… My, what a strong young man you must be!"

"Um…"

"Such strength to carry that armor!"

"Um… I…"

"And still very shy! You are soooo cute!"

"Um… excuse me but I-…"

"What do you say, you take off that armor to show me that hidden handsomeness and we spend the night?"

I was getting more and more uncomfortable at this clearly drunken lady and her words. I just wanted to push her off and run away as fast as I can. Where was brother? One moment he was there and the next he was gone!

"Al!"

To my utmost relief, I saw my older brother running to me. He gave the odd lady a curious glance. He came up to me and promptly ignored her.

"At last I found you Al! Damn all those people who doesn't even know what 'excuse me' mean and pushed me away. Are you okay?" He muttered angrily but even in his anger, there was this underlying tone that hinted care, concern and relief.

"So your name is Al! That is such a pretty name!" Drawled the drunken lady.

Brother glanced at the lady and he looked back at me. "You know her?"

I shook my head. She just suddenly popped out of nowhere when I was looking for brother.

The drunken lady smiled woozily. "Hey, Al, why don't we ditch this little kid and spend some together time?"

Faster than lightning, my brother started his rant and I was barely able to hold him back from attacking the lady. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE LOOKS LIKE HE GOES TO KINDERGARTEN?!?!?!"

The lady squeaked and ran away. I sighed and tried to mollify my brother. Keyword, tried.

He huffed and crossed his arms. His eyes showed his annoyance. He glared at me. "Who the hell was that?!?"

"I don't know… She just came up to me and said things…"

"What fucking kind of things?"

"W-well…, if I could I would have been blushing at this point, things like I was strong and handsome and about spending the night…"

Brother grumbled obscenities. "Women… I'm glad you didn't fall for her charms…"

Yup, if I had my body I would have been blushing from head to toe. "W-w-well I-I w-wasn't r-really i-interested! A-and I-I w-wasn't r-really f-feeling a-anything! I-..."

I froze. Brother had this crestfallen look on him. I immediately started berating myself. His eyes glanced at me and I barely caught the silent apology in those golden orbs. He closed his eyes and sighed.

I studied my brother for a moment and noticed how his body screamed for rest. How his sigh was filled with sorrowful determination. I winced a little and scolded myself. Brother didn't need to be reminded that I couldn't feel. He had enough worries and guilt inside of him. The only thing I could do now was to follow him and care for him.

"Brother, should we go home now? It's almost 10…"

Brother opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Sure, let's go Al. I'm tired."

We walked to the apartment we were staying on. Brother released a breath. He glanced at me and started a conversation.

"Al, do you have a crush on someone?"

"Eh?!?!?"

"I said, do you have a crush on someone?"

"W-well, n-not r-really brother…"

Brother regarded me silently, his eyes had guilt in them and pain.

I wondered if he was thinking it was his fault that I don't have a crush. If he was thinking I should be living a normal teenage life now if our lives didn't became so messed up.

Sometimes, when he gets that look on his face that's the time I am most bothered. That look only appears when he is thinking of certain things, when he is most affected by the shadows in our past and when he berates himself about the things he should have done… or shouldn't have done.

"Ah, well… When we get out bodies back I'll surely find someone after that and we'll try to find if we love each other and settle down…"

Brother smiled a little. He slowly concealed all his sadness and smiled at my hope. I hated it when he does that but I understood that it was his way to keep himself sane. When he hide his emotions I think it affects him less.

That doesn't mean I'm supposed to like it.

* * *

Unnoticed: Hmmm… I like this one… And I changed the title of the chapters too… Not too much…

Anyways! The next post is the last one! Hope you guys liked this!!!

Please read and review!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.


	7. Easing The Pain

Unnoticed: Hi! I realized that what I've been doing is a lot like mindless repetition. I am guilty for that. Anyways, I'm glad for the people who read even though they didn't review. I am thankful. And for those two who reviewed, thank you very much!

Anyways, I still don't own FMA. I just continue dreaming.

Al's POV as always.

* * *

**Eagerness, Endless, Emotion**

"I am not sick Al."

I glared at my brother. He glared back at me. Then a glaring contest began which I won in because brother had to impulsively close his eyes when he sneezed.

"It certainly doesn't look like it," I told him after giving him a pack of tissues.

"Oh come on! It's just a cold!"

"Just a cold? You can barely stand up, your face is red, you are sneezing all the time and the thermometer says 35 degrees Celsius. It's not a cold. It's a fever."

Ed pouted, crossed his arms and laid back down to bed.

I sighed and told myself that I shouldn't have told him that Colonel Mustang had a lead on the Philosopher's Stone. I cursed my honesty and brother's skill to force me to tell him what was wrong, which was unfair because it doesn't work vice-versa sometimes.

I understand his eagerness to find the Philosopher's Stone. I understand it perfectly well. But seriously… I feared that he'll die from exhaustion if he continued on pushing himself. It's my job to make sure that will not happen.

"You should know your limits…" I chided him gently as I wrung out the water from the towel and placed it on brother's forehead.

He sighed. "I know Al… I know… It's just…"

I looked at him and saw how miserable he looked. I have nearly forgotten how terrible it was to get sick. I never got sick ever since my soul was sealed in this armor. That's one of the few advantages of it. But I'd rather have my own body. There are so many things I want to experience again… Heck, maybe even being sick is one of them.

"It must be hard to be sick brother…"

"Of course! Not only does it feels like I'm being stabbed by hundreds of needles but I'm wasting valuable time! Colonel Bastard has a lead that may actually be useful but here I am, sick and stopping us from our goal."

We stayed silent. After a while, even though he was still irritated with himself, brother fell back to sleep and I let myself sit on the wall and think for a while.

He was blaming himself again… He always does... His guilt seemed endless. I could only watch in dismay as he blamed himself everyday. It was the one thing he refused to share to me openly. But he only blamed himself… the same way I blamed myself. We never did talk about this topic. It wasn't a taboo topic, we just didn't want to talk about it and evaded it for a long time now.

But I know it was both our fault. We were equally at fault. None had the greater fault, none had the lesser fault. I've told that to brother a lot of times now… And yet… His stubborn head refused to acknowledge that fact.

"I'm sorry for getting sick, Al…"

I was dragged out by my thoughts by that sentence. Brother was awake. I stared at my his face, his eyes were hidden by his bangs but I knew what emotions were hidden from view. I longed to free my brother from those emotions but it feels like those emotions were etching themselves into his soul and heart.

He shifted and I saw his eyes. Dazed and filled with sadness and guilt. The fever was getting worse and was starting to affect him mentally.

"I'm really sorry Al."

I felt overwhelmed at this open display of emotion… Even if it was probable that he wasn't lucid and that he might never remember saying it, he was saying what he really thinks and what he really feels. Even though it was bittersweet I treasure these rare moments, these rare moments when he's not hiding his pain and he is open like a book.

His apology had another meaning to it. I knew he was also talking about another thing entirely. Something that happened a long time ago. A time where we dared and then we erred…

I took the towel from his forehead, dipped it into a basin of water, wrung it slightly and placed it on his forehead.

I couldn't tell if the water was cold or not… Where was that doctor?

Brother slightly whimpered, closed his eyes and shivered.

I hoped to ease his pain and with one hand I smoothed his hair and with the other I held his right hand and replied. "It's okay brother… It's okay."

* * *

Unnoticed: Well… That's all folks! Thanks a lot for reading and drop a review! Thanks a lot to the people who read, reviewed and added this to their favorites. I'm glad you like this fic. Liked it enough not to hate it… I hope. :)

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.

_ The End… Good Night… _


End file.
